You Never Stop Loving Somebody
by Traci
Summary: Nathan Stark has a secret that no one, not even Allison, knows about. Will he be able to keep it a secret much longer? NathanOC hints of AllisonJack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This may come as quite a shock to many but… Eureka and all characters, etc. do not belong to me. I know! I was surprised about that too. Imagine. And for some reason those that do own them refuse to share. Hmph. I guess they failed Kindergarten!

Rating: K+

Category: Angst

Spoilers: Er, let's say the first 2 seasons to be safe. Minor reference to season 2 finale and, as season 3 hadn't started yet – I'm only taking a guess at the outcome :D.

Author: Traci

Summary: Nathan Stark has a secret that no one, not even Allison, knows about. Will he be able to keep it a secret much longer?

Author Note: I only just started watching Eureka about a month ago so first I'd like to apologize if I'm way off on characters, etc. That said, I decided to do a Stark centered story that may seem a bit out of character for him but he's obviously not all bad so what made him build up such a wall around himself? Title taken from a Big and Rich song but not based on the song.

Oh yea, this is my first ever Eureka story.

* * *

**You Never Stop Loving Somebody**

* * *

Cold droplets of moisture left their mark as they fell upon the sole figure standing amidst the concrete markers. Where the rain ended and his tears began was unknown as his large fingers traced the outline of a name. A name he had tried to forget. A name that continued to haunt him. 

"If you were here, you'd tell me there was a reason why you had to go. I still haven't figured out what it is but all I have to hold onto anymore is the sound of your voice assuring me you didn't die in vain." Kneeling down, he gently placed a large bouquet of yellow roses on the ground beneath the marker. "I will always love you," he whispered.

* * *

"_Come on, you promised," the young brunette grinned, tugging his hand. _

"_It's raining," he countered with a larger grin._

"_And your point would be?" She opened the front door and stepped outside, her blue eyes beckoning to him._

"_You're insane," he chuckled, closing the door behind him._

"_And you're a workaholic," she replied, running off towards the lake._

_Standing under the meager shelter of the doorway, Nathan Stark smiled as he watched his fiancée twirl in the middle of the downpour. She was everything he never expected to be attracted to. They couldn't be more opposite if they tried yet somehow it worked. She grounded him when he got lost in his science. She pretended to be fascinated by the latest discoveries of molecular science because he was. She was the one thing in his life that he would never be able to survive without._

"_Nat?"_

_He suddenly realized she had stopped and was standing still as the rain poured down on her, staring at him worriedly._

_In five long strides, Nathan had her wrapped in his arms and twirled her around, both laughing._

* * *

"You always loved the rain." Nathan's voice cracked on his tears.

His phone rang and, taking a deep breath, he swallowed what was left of his tears. "Stark."

"Nathan, where are you?"

A sad smile spread across his lips. His eyes never left the engraved name before him and a tinge of guilt pulled at his heart upon hearing Allison's voice. Suddenly he felt as if he were somehow betraying the woman lying beneath the ground. "I… I had something I had to do. Why?"

"Fargo is driving us nuts looking for you. You weren't answering his calls and he's practically torn the place apart…"

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. Something about a big breakthrough on the secret project you won't even share with me."

"Sorry. I would if I could. Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

With his fingers, he once again traced out the name as if it were engraving it on his heart as well. "Yes," he lied and hung up.

Once again kneeling before the stone, he whispered, "You'd have loved Allison. She's a bit more serious than you were but… I've never told her about you but she is the only reason I survived you leaving me. We were married once. I even asked her again after the divorce. She didn't say no but she didn't say yes." Tears once again filled his eyes. "Why did you have to leave me? You had much more to offer the world than I do. It should have been me."

A truck rolled by along the highway breaking the peaceful silence.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Nathan softly said then pulled his coat closed and walked away.

* * *

"Fargo, what are you doing?" 

The younger man jumped and turned around staring at his boss. "Trying to find that certain file about that certain project…"

Stark looked around the room then back at his assistant. "There's no one else around."

"The walls have ears," he quietly warned.

Taking his seat behind his desk, Nathan Stark sat back and stared at him for a brief moment. Not even a hint of the broken man he had been earlier that day shone through. "And I will assume by that statement that you have, once again, been testing out some of your new inventions and that it wasn't just a random cliché."

"There are still some bugs to work out in it," he admitted.

"What was so urgent that Allison had to call me before she killed you?"

Fargo sat across from him. "Oh, that. The results came back."

"And?"

"That's why I was trying to find the folder. I hadn't looked at them yet and placed the folder down and the next thing I knew it was gone."

Leaning forward on his desk, Stark's eyes grew darker. "You 'lost' the data on our project?"

"Not lost more… misplaced."

Closing his eyes and silently counting to ten, Nathan asked, "And was the project name attached to this folder?" When he opened his eyes again he saw Fargo practically try to hide inside the chair. "Find it."

"I've looked…"

"Find it!"

Without another word, Fargo jumped out of the chair and ran out of Stark's office as Allison walked in.

"What did you threaten to do to him this time," she asked.

Nathan did not turn around, instead opting to keep his back to her. "Just making him do his job." Slowly he swung his chair around to look at her. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing." Her tone softened. "I was just worried about you. You didn't sound like yourself on the phone earlier."

"As you can see, there's nothing to worry about. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

She stood shocked by his coldness towards her and after a moment, left him alone.

_Why now?_ He thought unable to concentrate on the data in front of him. _Why is your death bothering me so much now after ten years?_

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Crackling wood in the fireplace echoed throughout the cabin, countering the soft snow falling outside._

"_Can it get any better than this?" she murmured against his chest._

"_I'm not sure I could handle it if it can," he whispered back, running his fingers through her long curls._

"_I love you, Nathan."_

_He pulled her closer to him beneath the comforter. "I love you too, Devon."_

* * *

Nathan sat up in his bed and buried his face in his hands, crying like he hadn't done since that night.

* * *

Alison and Jack Carter were walking out of CafeDiem with their coffees when Nathan nearly ran into the sheriff.

"Hey!" Carter said.

"Sorry," Stark mumbled and continued on without even acknowledging Allison.

Jack turned to his companion. "What's up with him?"

Her eyes followed Nathan until he turned a corner. "I don't know. He's been acting weird for a few days."

"Weirder than usual, you mean?" he smirked, sipping his coffee as they continued walking.

Allison smiled at him. "Yes, weirder than usual." Her smile was once again replaced with concern. "I'm really beginning to worry a little though. He has his moods but never anything like this."

"Would it have been your anniversary?"

She shook her head. "Not a birthday either. I have no idea what could be bothering him."

Carter looked back to where Nathan had been making a mental note to look into the matter further, if only for Allison's sake.

* * *

Leaves of all colors crunched beneath his feet along the long-forgotten path to the even less remembered cemetery. The rusted iron fence with its peeling paint did its best to protect its inhabitants but the years had been even less kind to it. 

Gloved hands opened the creaking gate, pulling it shut behind him as if that would somehow shut out the world around him.

Another dozen roses were placed atop the ground, the red contrasting the yellow.

"I dreamt about you again last night," he told her. "We were back in the cabin and the fire was going and we had just…" The tears came on hard and fast. "I'd give anything for just one more minute with you."

A distant shadow darted from one tree to another.

* * *

Carter handed Jo a cup of coffee and sat at his desk. 

She looked at the coffee then slowly looked over at him. "What do you want this time?"

"What? I can't bring my deputy a cup of coffee now and then?"

With an arched eyebrow, she shook her head. "So spill. Now."

"Okay, okay. What do you know about Nathan Stark?"

"Why? Do you suddenly have a crush on him?" she teased.

"No! Oh, very funny." He stood up and walked to her desk. "He's been acting strange and Allison has no idea why. Earlier today he almost walked into me at the café and he actually apologized."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like him. I don't know that much about him, really. I don't think any of us do. You might want to ask Mrs. Chapman, though. She's been here a long time and always knows what everyone's up to."

"How long has Stark lived in Eureka?"

Jo shrugged. "I think he grew up here."

"Alright. Mrs. Chapman it is." Carter grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the door.

Jo sat and waited.

Right on schedule, Carter popped his head back in the door a few seconds later. "Um…"

"5387 Chestnut Street," she grinned.

"Right. Thanks."

_tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan stared at the computer screen but his thoughts were years away. All he saw was Devon. She was sitting on a fence post wearing worn jeans and an oversized wool sweater – and never looking more beautiful to him. Her smile lit up the darkening skies and his heart melted yet again in her presence.

"_Fall turning into winter, is there any other better time of year?" she asked him as he approached her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, remaining on the fence._

_His lips pressed against hers and she quickly responded to him._

_The light breeze swirled the flurries around the couple, lost in their own world until Devon's favorite horse walked over and nudged them with his nose._

_With her arms still wrapped around Nathan's neck, they laughed and Nathan patted the horse on the head. "She's mine this time."_

Slamming the laptop closed, Stark stood up.

The elevator door slid opened and Fargo stepped out with a folder in his hand. "I got…"

Stark brushed by him without a word.

Fargo stood in the middle of the office at a complete loss.

* * *

"No one's asked about Nathaniel for years," Mrs. Chapman told Carter, handing him a china cup of tea before sitting on the couch. "He was such a polite boy growing up. A little too serious for his own good though." Her eyes found Carter's. "His parents were considered to be among the top scientists in the world and they expected nothing less of their son."

"Sounds like the Nathan Stark we all know," he replied.

The elder woman smiled. "Yes, it does. But he wasn't always this way. There was a time when he was happier than even he realized he could be. He was doing an internship for Doctor Schaeffer. It was in the field of behavioral science – not at all where his parents wanted him but it was what he chose for reasons still only known to him."

Carter took another sip of tea and waited for the woman to continue.

"Doctor Schaeffer had a daughter. Smart as a whip, that one but wanted nothing to do with what Eureka had to offer. She was a free spirit. Loved life. Loved Nathan. And Nathan more than loved her."

Swallowing hard, Carter suddenly felt as if he was intruding somewhere where he didn't belong. "What happened?"

Mrs. Chapman smiled fondly. "They dated. They got engaged. Devon wasn't much for big to-do's so they had planned for a small wedding around Christmas. Family and close friends only. She looked so beautiful all in white. They truly were the fairytale couple."

"I didn't know he had been married before Allison."

"He hadn't. I was with her when she tried the dress on. I also had taken a picture of her that day in her dress. After what happened, I was grateful to be able to show Nathan what she would have looked like on their wedding day."

Carter began to feel something for Stark he never thought he would – empathy. He knew all too well what it was like to tragically lose someone you love. "What happened?"

"Nathan had come down with a bad case of the flu just days before their wedding so Devon was on her way out to see him one night. It was only her so we will never know the full story but when they found her and the car…" Mrs. Chapman's eyes filled with tears. "It appeared someone's experiment went terribly wrong and that led to the accident. They found a crater-size hole in the middle of the road and the driver's side of her car was blackened from heat."

"Who's experiment?"

"We never found out." She paused for a moment; her eyes clouded over. "In a way, we also lost Nathan that day – at least the Nathan we all knew. He shut himself off to everyone. When he finally started coming around again he was never the same. He had became withdrawn and put up a wall to protect him from ever hurting again. I don't think he's ever really gotten over Devon's death."

"How come no one else seems to know this?"

She smiled at the younger man. "Many do, they just remember the man he used to be, the man he was with Devon and what he's become now and they just don't know what to make of it all."

Standing up, Carter shook her hand. "Thank you. This helps explain a lot."

As he started to walk away, she added, "She's buried in a small cemetery just outside of town. You should go see her."

A bit confused, though not an unusual feeling for him since arriving in Eureka, he politely smiled and left.

* * *

The cemetery was not easy to find but Carter managed after a few calls to Jo. He hesitated and thought about driving right past when he saw Stark's car along the side of the road but, instead, pulled up behind the BMW and parked.

A well-worn path through the trees indicated to Carter that her grave wasn't as forgotten as he had been led to believe. Slowly he proceeded until he saw Stark leaning over a grave in the distance. He and Stark were far from good friends – far from friends actually but they still had an understanding between them that had led to a bit of mutual respect but Carter was not sure if this would cross that unspoken line.

He had just about decided to turn and leave Stark in peace when he heard, "I know you're there, Carter. Now you know so you may as well come up."

A bit chastised, he walked through the gate and over to Stark. "I'm sorry. I had no idea but Allison was worried and…"

Starks piercing eyes met his. "Not even Allison knows."

Carter immediately understood. "She won't hear from me." He looked down at the marker.

_Devon Marie Schaeffer_

_March 13, 1969 – December 20, 1997_

_Beloved Daughter, Fiancée and Friend_

_The Angels Rejoice_

_While We Left Behind Mourn_

_The World Was Blessed _

_You Are Forever Missed_

"It never truly gets any easier, does it?" Carter softly asked.

"What would you know about it?" Stark hissed.

"I lost someone too. High school sweetheart."

Nathan sighed, letting his guard down just a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. No, it never does get easier."

"From what Mrs. Chapman told me, she sounded like a very special person."

With a proud smile, Nathan nodded. "I've been having dreams. I guess more dreams about memories."

"It happens," Carter assured him. "And it hurts like hell."

Nathan looked at him for a moment thinking how ironic it was that the one man whom he had least in common with was the one person who truly did seem to know what he was going through.

"You should talk to Allison."

"Carter…"

"I know it's none of my business but I do know she still cares a lot about you and is worried about you right now."

Shaking his head, he continued staring at Devon's grave. "She was a whole different world for me. I'd like to keep it that way."

Carter nodded. He did understand. It took him years before he was able to talk about the loss of his high school sweetheart. "Whatever you decide, you're secret is safe with me."

Once again, Nathan looked at the sheriff. "Thank you."

Dark clouds closed in overhead and a light rain began to fall.

"Is there any place in the world where weather forecasters get it right?" Carter growled, making a start back to his truck. He turned back to Stark. "Are you going to be alright?"

Smiling up into the rain, Nathan nodded. "Just perfect."

Carter turned and ran back towards the vehicles as the skies opened.

Nathan faced upwards and let the rain fall upon his face.

"I always knew you loved the rain too."

Slowly turning around, Nathan's eyes grew wide.

TBC……..


	4. Chapter 4

Additional Author Note: This story really went off on its own and, as a result, became very angsty and dramatic and out of character of what we're used to on the show. Sorry. I promise my next one will be one big snarkfest!! Sorry for the delay, too – hadn't planned on this being so long and got writer's block!

_

* * *

Nathan faced upwards and let the rain fall upon his face. _

"_I always knew you loved the rain too."_

_Slowly turning around, Nathan's eyes grew wide._

His heart sank. "If only you were real."

The figure stepped out of the shadows and took three steps towards him. Her hair was a bit shorter than he remembered but other than that, not much had changed.

"I am real, Nathan." Devon took the last few steps to close the distance between them and took his hand in hers.

Nathan was shocked at the warmth of her hand. He always thought if he ever met a ghost, it would be cold. "Then I must be dreaming again."

Tears filled her blue eyes. "You aren't dreaming. You are standing here, in the cemetery, at my grave with me – and I assure you, I'm very much alive."

Not caring at the moment if he was losing his mind, if he was dreaming or if he was seeing a ghost, he took her in her arms and held her tightly against him – afraid if he let go she would disappear and he would once again find himself standing alone in the cold cemetery.

Tears streamed down her face as she slid her arms around his waist and held him just as tight. "I'm so sorry, Nat. I'm so sorry," she whispered and swallowed hard upon feeling him press his lips to her head.

They stayed lost in the moment while the rain poured down on them.

"If I'm dreaming, I don't ever want to wake up again," he muttered.

"Please don't say that," she cried into his chest.

Anger seeped into his tone as he responded, "I'm the one who had to live with thinking you were dead all these years,"

Devon pulled back a bit and looked up at him. He cupped her right cheek in his hand and wiped the wet strands out of her face.

"I'm really sorry, Nathan. We had to do it. It was the only way."

"We? Only way? What are you talking about? And why was it so important you couldn't include me?"

She stepped out of his embrace and shivered in the cold, hard rain. "My dad and I. That night… it wasn't an experiment gone wrong. It was an attempt on my life and not the first time."

Stark watched her pace. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Devon stopped and smiled sadly at him. "I couldn't. I wanted to but the death threats had stopped about a year before I met you so I figured my ex-boyfriend had taken the hint and moved on. I was wrong. When I was on my way to your place that night, Dad called and told me he had received a call telling him I was dead. That was when we put two and two together. I got out of the car just before the blast hit and climbed back in when I heard to sirens." She gave him a small, sad smile. "I always carried a vile of tetrodotoxin with me. Dad was a bit paranoid." Pausing for a moment, she quietly added, "Who knew he'd be right."

He took a step towards her. "I could have helped."

"No. You couldn't have. Nathan…" She walked back to him and held both his hands in her smaller ones, locking her blue eyes onto his. "My ex wasn't working alone."

His stomach knotted up almost sure he knew the answer.

"You already suspected, didn't you?" she asked.

He nodded. "I figured it was my way of dealing with your death." Nathan paused. "Apparent death," he corrected. "It was much easier to put the blame on the only person I knew who didn't like you and hated me." Running his fingers through his hair, he turned away from her only to face her grave marker once more, where he slammed his fist hard against the cold concrete. "I should have known. I should have stopped him." His body tensed when he felt her hand on his arm.

"You couldn't have known," Devon softly said.

The shock and reality of everything finally began to sink in and Nathan pulled away from Devon. "I've spent the last ten years living with your death," he hissed. "And all you can do is show up at your own gravesite and say, oh, by the way, I'm alive?"

Devon took a step back. "I…"

"A lot has changed, Dev. It's not like we can go back," he growled, anger taking over all other emotions.

"I never thought…"

"I'm married now."

With those three words, everything stopped.

"I know," Devon softly responded. "I… was there. But you also signed the divorce papers."

Nathan stared at her in disbelief for another brief moment before turning and walking out the gate.

"Nathan!" she pleaded.

He kept walking without turning around.

Devon fell to her knees beside the marker bearing her name and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Carter pulled up in front of the sheriff's office as Alison walked out the door.

She stood and waited for him. "Did you find Nathan?"

He nodded.

"And?" she prodded.

"You'll have to ask him." He walked past her and opened the door.

"Jack?"

Stopping, he turned back to her. "It's not my place. I'm sorry." With that, he left her standing on the sidewalk more confused than before.

The shrill of her cell made her jump and she signed upon reading the caller id. "Nathan, where are you?"

"I… I need to talk to you."

A shiver ran through her. In all their years together, and apart, she had never heard him sound so… lost. "My house?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

With one quick look back in Carter's direction, she stepped into her car and drove off.

* * *

Alison took a deep breath when she saw Nathan already standing on her front porch. Between his moodiness and Carter's elusiveness, she figured whatever was going on was going to be big. 

Nathan's eyes found hers as soon as she stepped out of her car.

She saw the telltale puffiness of tears and quickened her pace. "What's wrong, Nathan?"

"Where did Warren go after he left Global?"

"What? Why do you…"

"Just tell me where King went!" he demanded.

Alison stepped away from him. "I… I think he went to work with some project in Norway or something. Why?"

He looked into her eyes. "Whatever happens never doubt what we had together." In the next instant, Stark was in his car driving away quickly leaving Alison standing alone just as Carter had done earlier.

* * *

Jo sat behind her desk watching Carter pace back and forth around the office. "Want to talk about it?" 

He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, but I can't."

"Okay." She turned her attention back to her email.

Carter continued to look at her then asked, "What do you know about Devon Schaeffer?"

Without looking up, Jo stopped all movement.

"Jo?" he asked, sitting across from her.

She took a deep breath but still did not answer him.

"I saw Stark at the cemetery," he quietly told her.

Her eyes met his. "She was my best friend growing up. He wasn't the only one hurt by her death."

"Why did you send me to Mrs. Chapman instead of telling me yourself?"

Jo looked away. "I always blamed Stark for her death. I didn't want my own opinions to change the real story."

Carter nodded. "You knew it wasn't his fault, though," he stated.

"I knew. Still doesn't change things."

The phone rang and Jo slipped easily back into her role of indifferent deputy as she took down the address of the latest experiment-gone-wrong catastrophe.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had gone by since the revelation that Devon was alive and well and still only Stark knew. He had been snapping at everyone so much that even Alison and Fargo were avoiding him. All anyone knew was that he spent day and night in his office on the computer. He had not seen Devon since that day in the cemetery.

"I'm worried about him," Alison admitted to Fargo as they stood watching Nathan punch the keys to the elevator a bit too hard.

"So am I," the younger man agreed.

Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Alison! It's so good to hear your voice again."_

She turned away from watching Stark. "Warren? Why are you calling me?"

"_I figured I'd look you up while I was back in town."_

"You're in Eureka?" She turned back just in time to see Nathan step behind the closing doors of the elevator. "Why?" Her suspicions were confirmed when he responded.

"Stark called me. Said there was some big project he was working on and needed my help."

* * *

_"Second place in this years Science Fair goes to Warren King."_

_There was a polite applause as young Mr. King stepped up to accept his certificate and a handshake from the then head of Global Dynamics._

_"First place, for his plan on making both Eureka and Global Dynamics energy efficient goes to Nathan Stark."_

_A loud thunder of applause and cheers rang up throughout the school as Nathan accepted his certificate and internship at Global._

_Warren King stood off to the side and glared at him. Once again Nathan Stark had defeated him._

* * *

Stark entered the secure room on Level 5 and sat down behind the computer.

While Stark continued typing at the computer, putting his plan into action, his thoughts were still on Devon. Ten years. Ten years of his life, of her life, of their life together were stolen by King. For the first time he understood what Henry must have gone through when he realized he had been cheated out of a life with Kim.

He sighed. Would they ever be able to get back what they had before? Did he want to?

* * *

"So nothing's changed much, I see," Warren commented as he stepped through the lobby of Global Dynamics and over to Alison. "I hear congratulations are in order for you, however. Head of this great facility."

Alison forced a smile. "It's nice to see you, Warren. I'll let Nathan know you're here." Before she had a chance to pull out her cell, Nathan walked over to them.

"Warren, how nice to see you again," he said. "I'm sure you will be able to help with this project," he told him, leading King away from the others and towards the elevators. "It was something you were working on but never had a chance to finish before you left," he added in a hushed tone.

Warren looked confused, but quickly covered it up. "Something you couldn't figure out yourself?" he gloated once they were inside the elevators alone.

Stark said nothing as he punched the button for Level 5.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Warren." Devon gave him a small smile. "Nathan beat you to it and I'm going to the awards program with him." She gently touched his arm. "But thank you for asking. That was really sweet of you."_

_Warren shrugged. "It's okay. I'm used to coming in second to Stark."_

_Devon kissed his cheek. "You're second to nobody and someday you'll find the woman who will make you see that." She turned when her name was called and a large smile grew on her lips when she saw Nathan waiting for her. Turning back to Warren, she added. "I promise you, you'll find her."_

_He stood beneath the large Elm tree and envied Nathan for the way Devon looked at him, the way she smiled when he was around. Nathan had stolen everything from him since they were children and someday, one day, he'd take it all back._

* * *

Jo sat behind her computer playing some military game that Carter could never figure out while he sat staring up at the ceiling unable to shake the feeling something was wrong. He nearly fell out of his chair when the phone rang.

Beating him to it, Jo picked up the phone. "Sherriff's office."

"Jo, I need your help," came the desperate reply.

"Okay. But first I need to know who this is."

"It's…. Jo, it's me. It's Devon."

The brunette's eyes filled quickly with tears. "This is not funny." She was just about to hang up when Devon continued.

"We were kids. You tripped over a tiny rock and hurt your knee and were too embarrassed to tell anyone you were a klutz that day so I told them you hurt yourself saving me from a snake."

Jo froze. The tears fell.

Carter stood on the other side of her desk – concern written all over his face.

"How… you were…"

"I'll explain everything later but right now I need your help. Nathan is going to kill Warren King if we don't stop him. Meet me at Global."

Before Jo could ask anything more, Devon hung up.

"Jo?"

Her chestnut eyes met his. "She's alive."

"Who? Although, in this town…"

"Devon," was all she had to say for Carter to stop rambling.


	7. Chapter 7

The door slid open and Nathan stepped aside, allowing Warren access first.

Taking a quick glance around the lab, Warren turned towards Nathan. "What was the…"

"It was nothing," Nathan growled, gun aimed straight at King's head.

"Stark! What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done ten years ago." He took two steps closer. "You murdered Devon," he hissed.

Taking a step back, Warren's eyes went wide. "I… she died in a car accident."

Nathan took another step. "No, she didn't. That was no accident, I just had no way to prove it."

Warren felt as if he had the upper hand once more. "And you still don't. You always had everything handed to you. I was always in your shadow. I finally had my time to shine." His grin was pure evil. "You have nothing. If you did, we'd be at the sheriff's office, not here." Stumbling, he felt into a wooden chair.

Pressing the barrel of the gun firmly against Warren's forehead, Nathan grinned back. "I have everything." With one strong swing, Warren was out cold.

* * *

Alison and Carter followed Devon and Jo down the hallway of Section 5. Devon explained briefly what had happened and why they needed to stop Stark. 

Being the only person with clearance, Alison tried the door to the lab but it wouldn't let her in. She tried a second time, then a third – nothing. They all started banging on the door, yelling for Nathan to open it. Just when they had given up hope, Devon alone, pleaded with him through the closed door. A moment later it opened.

"Go away. I'm taking care of everything," hissed Nathan.

Devon grabbed his arm. "You can't do this, Nat. You're better than this, than him. Let Sheriff Carter handle it from here."

Before Nathan could stop them, Carter, Jo and Alison shoved their way past him and stopped short.

Warren was strapped to a chair in the far corner, struggling to get out, and Nathan had obviously been setting up to experiment on him.

This time Alison turned to Nathan. A pang of jealousy hit her momentarily upon seeing Devon and Nathan lost in their own world but jealousy would have to wait. "Nathan, she's right, you can't do this."

Carter, meanwhile, was already releasing Warren with Jo standing by ready to handcuff him.

Never taking his eyes off Devon, Nathan said, "I have to do this, Alison. I have to make him pay for everything he took away from me."

"By doing this you're going to lose even more!" she argued.

Both Devon and Nathan turned towards Alison.

Carter suddenly let out a cry as Jo shouted. Warren had grabbed Carter's gun and shoved Jo out of the way and was aiming the gun at Allison.

Running towards Allison, Devon pushed her to the ground as a shot rang out.

"Devon!" Nathan cried, running towards his former fiancée.

* * *

_"Devon!" Nathan pulled up to the scene, screaming her name as he ran over to the charred remains of her car. "Devon!"_

_The sheriff stopped Nathan before he saw the body – her body. "Nathan, there's nothing you could have done. I'm sorry."_

_Tears streamed down his face. "No, you're lying. She's not… she's not…" He couldn't say the word. Somehow speaking it would make it real and for all Devon was, she was not dead._

* * *

Jo tackled Warren, knocking Carter's gun from his hands and handcuffing him while Carter, slow to get up, ran over to Alison who was still lying on the ground but watching the tragic scene unfold before her. 

Clutching her stomach, Devon swayed until Nathan's hands grasped her and gently helped her to the ground, cradling her head on his lap.

"Hang on," he begged. "I can't lose you again."

With a pained smile, Devon's eyes began to close. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Nathan asked. "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I walked away from you in the cemetery. I'm sorry I was so angry at the situation. I'm sorry I brought King here. I'm…"

"Stop rambling," Devon muttered.

Nathan smiled at her. "I'm sorry we lost our fairytale life together. But we can pick up where we left off. Riding off into the sunset and all."

Jo quietly removed Warren from the scene while Carter and Alison stood helplessly by watching. An ambulance was on the way but they all knew it would not make it there in time.

Wiping away tears, Alison leaned back against Carter, who wrapped his arms around her for support. She had never known about Devon yet she loved Nathan and watching him hurt hurt her as well.

"My knight in shining armor," Devon told him. "I never stopped loving you, Nat."

"Nor I you," he told her. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you, so you have to hang on. I'm going to be selfish and say you have to hang on for me. I'm a better person when you're with me."

Carter tightened his hold on Alison. For all their flirting, he knew part of Alison still loved Nathan and to hear him say that to Devon had to upset her.

"Nat, we both know this is truly it. Please, for me, don't shut yourself off again. You have too much to offer."

A tear fell from his cheek to hers. "I won't, I promise." He looked up at Alison and Jack. "Where's the ambulance?"

"Nat?"

The tone in her voice made his heart ache. This was it and she knew it.

His eyes found hers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back then kissed her for the first time in years and the last time in their lives. With her life having slipped away, he held her tightly and cried.

Alison turned in Jack's arms and held him close. "She died to save me," she cried into his shoulder so only he could hear.

"It wasn't your fault, Alison," he softly told her.

The doors opened once more for the EMT's, who quickly realized there was not much they could do.

* * *

A soft mist surrounded the large crowd as they slowly and sadly dispersed to their awaiting vehicles. The ceremony had been bittersweet. Many had only found out about Devon being alive upon hearing about her funeral again – her real funeral. 

Alison had stood beside Nathan during the funeral offering what support he was willing to accept while Jack stood on the other side of her, offering her his own support.

Watching the coffin being lowered into the ground, Alison took Nathan's hand. "Are you ready?"

Wiping away his tears, he shook his head. "Just give me a few minutes." He looked at her for the first time that day. "Alone."

"We'll be at the car," she told him. "Take as long as you need."

Carter started to follow Alison without a word when Nathan's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her," Nathan said, nodding towards Alison. When he was alone again, he turned back to the fresh grave and the marker that had become engraved in his memory, only with a new date.

Mist turned into a steady rain and Nathan sighed. "You were right, I always loved the rain," he softly said. Trembling fingers traced her name once more. "I'll bring you the biggest bouquet of lavender roses when I come back, I promise."

As a cool breeze swirled around him briefly, he smiled. "You thought I had forgotten what your favorite flower was, didn't you?" he said aloud. Another gentle breeze answered and he could not help but grin. Devon would be with him always, if only in spirit.

The End

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took so long to post the last part - silly thing called real life got in the way hehe. Thank you to everyone who has read this and to those who have sent feedback!!_


End file.
